Dangerous
by Esah
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto. And Naruto can't stand his best friend being so vulnerable. In a night of violent passion and need, Naruto commits a crime that is going to be very hard for Sasuke to forgive. But it all works out in the end,right? One shot.


A/N: One shot. This is AU. They boys would be just out of high school, so around nineteen years old. I am also aware that they seem to have done a complete personality transfer with each other. This was intentional. I wanted to try it out for size. Also, it did have an abrupt end with an unrealistic realisation and I know that. But you know, it's not as though this is about something real. it's merely a story. I hope that you enjoy it.

Sasuke had loved him forever. Naruto wasn't stupid, he was aware of it. And so was everybody else. It made the usually strong and resolute appearing Sasuke look rather weak, following Naruto around everywhere and putting up with being 'just friends' because he loved the blond so much. Sasuke looked dishevelled and shy and lost whenever he was around him. And Naruto thought it was freaking cute. But he didn't _love _the guy. Not beyond friendship anyhow.

And Sasuke knew. And everybody else did too. And it drove the brunette mad. Naruto could see it, whenever the pale boys' back tensed if their situation of unrequited love was being talked about and overheard. The way his jaw clenched. And the way his face became suddenly stony, unreadable. Completely blank.

It hurt Naruto, too. It hurt so much to see his closest friend in such a state. And it hurt all the more knowing that he was the direct cause of it.

Still, Sasuke followed him around and hung on every word he said and looked at him in that way which just made Naruto want to _force _himself to love Sasuke back. But he couldn't. He couldn't love anybody anymore. Not after his parents. Not after Iruka.

Lately, Naruto had been going off the rails. And because there hadn't been any parental supervision since the court deemed him unfit to look after himself and had him move in with Sasuke-which he didn't mind at all, apart from hating, just utterly _hating_ the way that Sasuke threw himself at Naruto in any way that Naruto would take him, such as cleaning his clothes, making him food and any other possible thing that would make the blond happy-Naruto had been going wild.

Vandalism, sex with random girls that he met at bars and brought home to ravage loudly and drunkenly, just knowing that Sasuke was listening and hurting and absolutely _hating _himself for it but not being able to stop. And then there was the drinking in itself. Staying out until five in the morning and sometimes not returning at all until the following afternoon. He'd started to smoke marijuana, which Sasuke only tolerated, Naruto knew, because he loved him. He'd been reckless, breaking into people's houses and stealing small items, shouting at police and only escaping prison and charges because Sasuke's family name was so goddamn influential.

And Sasuke put up with it all. And he just wouldn't stop loving Naruto.

The blond was so grateful to Sasuke, the only thing that had been keeping him marginally together for the past two months. If it hadn't been for Sasuke, even with all the reckless behaviour he had been endorsing in lately, Naruto knew that he'd probably be in prison or dead in a gutter somewhere.

Which is why, when Sasuke came into his room that night, Naruto, for once, did not push him away.

The brunette opened the door quietly, knowing that Naruto was awake, because he had probably heard the too loud music blasting through the blonds headphones. Walking softly over to the bed, he smiled slightly, in a way that showed his vulnerability to Naruto in a way that the blond did not like at all. Sasuke should be strong, like he was all the time, around everybody else. Naruto had seen him, with their friends. The brunette was steadfast, and unmoving. But when it came to him, Naruto knew, Sasuke was putty in his hands. And Naruto hated that.

He had always hated that. But not tonight. Tonight, he thought, sitting up and taking off his headphones, Sasuke could help him in a way that he wouldn't absolutely hate.

"Hey," the pale boy's voice was loud in the quiet room, and the expression of worry and sadness on his face made Naruto want to punch those feelings out of the stupid fuck.

Instead, he answered softly, "Hey."

There was a brief silence in which neither knew what to say, and both simply looked at each other in a silence that over all the years of their friendship, despite Sasuke's unreturned love, had strengthened into such a silence that was comfortable and companionable.

"I was wondering if you'd like anything," Sasuke's voice trembled slightly, and Naruto knew that by 'anything', Sasuke truly meant _absolutely anything._ "You seemed a bit dejected today."

Dejected? Hell, Naruto _always _felt dejected. Except when his best friend smiled at him as though he was his _best friend _and not some lovesick vulnerable _fool._ But tonight, Naruto didn't really care anymore.

"Yeah." He answered, shifting closer to the brunette, to sit beside him with his legs up, "Had a bad dream last night."

Sasuke frowned, and Naruto loved how he knew that the brunette was trying to figure out how to fix it. There was no adoration or vulnerability in _that _look.

"Would some tea help? I could make you something to help you sleep dreamlessly."

Naruto smiled at the only person who, when in 'friends only' mode, was the only person who _could _make him smile anymore. "It's alright." He replied, resting his head on the pale teens' shoulder in a familiar and comfortable motion, "I'd rather just sit a while. Spend some time with you."

Feeling Sasuke relax under his head, Naruto felt slightly guilty. The Uchiha completely trusted him, with everything. His life, his secrets, his body and his heart. And he was just about to exploit it horribly so that he could feel in control of something, even if it was only going to be a short while. Scratch that, Naruto felt _extremely _guilty. Still, even that strong and vast amount of guilt couldn't block out or triumph over the empty void and feeling of utter lack of control over everything that had ever happened and that would ever happen in his life, ever.

So Naruto pushed the guilt aside and rested a slightly shaking hand on Sasuke's thigh.

He felt the brunette's breath hitch slightly, and black hair brushed his cheek as Sasuke turned his head to look at the blond head that was still rested on his shoulder.

"Naruto?"

And the way that the Uchiha phrased that word, in the uncertainty and slight excitement that was equal to the worry and surprise and confusion that he could hear in the brunettes' voice, tipped Naruto over the edge. The tone that Sasuke had used just screamed _use me, use me, use me_ at Naruto, and he obliged.

In a movement so sudden that Sasuke actually jumped with fright, Naruto turned, grabbed the pale boy by the shoulders and spun him around onto the bed, sprawling on top of him in an almost predatory fashion. He leaned in, his nose millimetres away from the Uchiha's, feeling the other boy's shaky breath on his lips.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was drenched in uncertainty, "Are...you sure?"

Naruto growled and moved his face to Sasuke's jaw-line, near his ear and breathed close to the skin sensually before kissing the junction between the jaw and earlobe gently. He felt Sasuke shudder underneath him.

"Yes." He breathed into Sasuke's ear, almost hissing the word, and then his mouth was on Sasuke's dominating him with a kiss.

Sasuke moaned, loudly and needily, and Naruto had both of their shirts off in the next couple of seconds. Sasuke's stomach was toned and slightly muscular, and his skin was smooth when Naruto ran his hand over it. Sasuke shivered.

Bending down, Naruto placed a kiss on the Uchiha's chest, just below the brunette's nipple.

"Naruto," his name was drawn out as a pleasured plea on Sasuke's lips, and Naruto looked up with a devilish grin to see wanton need plastered over the other boy's face.

"Whatever you like, Sasuke," he breathed, and sucked and nibbled on the nipple until Sasuke was writhing underneath him.

Moving his hips, Naruto ground his hardened length into Sasuke's and both boy's moaned at the contact.

"Pants." Naruto almost growled, and Sasuke ripped them off and threw them to the floor accordingly. Naruto's followed suit quickly and soon they were kissing and grinding in a frenzy, skin on skin and groaning loudly.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand pushing at his chest, insistent and strong. Sasuke was pushing him away. Sasuke, who had wanted him _all _of this time, was _pushing him away_.

"No, wait, Naruto," he was saying, breathing laboured and voice laced with lust to match his hooded eyes, "I want to be sure. You want this? You truly want this? You know how I feel about you, Naruto. Everybody does. And I just-"

"And _I_ just," Naruto cut in, "want to give you what you want."

Sasuke looked at him with such an expression of love and trust that Naruto wanted to throw himself off a bridge for deceiving him. Instead of ending this and avoiding a broken friendship and heart, Naruto let the brunette believe that what he wanted was to give Sasuke his love. He let him believe what he wished to.

So, Naruto smiled, and kissed Sasuke on the tip of his nose, every part of him longing to just fuck the boy into next weekend. When Sasuke beamed back at him, Naruto looked quickly away and busied himself with motion.

Grabbing Sasuke's legs, he hooked the brunette's heels over his shoulders, and pulled the boy up to him so that his erection was level with the pale man's behind. Blushing furiously, Sasuke looked up at Naruto and the blond knew that he was wondering about preparation. But Naruto didn't bother. Positioning himself before Sasuke could utter a syllable, Naruto pushed inside his best friend, using him and hating himself for it and feeling such a jolt of pleasure at the sensation that he momentarily forgot his disgust at himself.

And then he was all the way in, and he realised that Sasuke was crying and groaning gently in pain.

Before the accident that had gotten his parents killed, and before his guardian Iruka's sudden death a short while later, Naruto would have stopped immediately and comforted his friend. Hell, he wouldn't have even been doing this in the first place. He would have had a heart. He wouldn't have been such an unfeeling, selfish, using bastard. But all he could feel after losing them all was the nothingness that they left behind. And this was a desperate act to fill it.

So, Naruto ignored the tears and sobs and Sasuke's requests to please, please just wait a moment, I only need a moment, you took me by surprise, and he took his pleasure from his friend, thrusting animalistically, wildly, until he couldn't take anymore, and it was okay now because he could hear Sasuke's painful grunts and moans turn into pleasured ones, and his pleas to stop turned into pleas to keep going, oh my god keep going.

And then he was burning with pleasure and it was pouring out from him and he was caught up in its waves. Collapsing onto Sasuke, Naruto heaved a huge sigh of release and rested his head above the brunette's racing heartbeat.

After long, long moments, in which each realised what had happened, and each came to their different conclusions, Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto."

And the way that the Uchiha phrased the word and in the tone of his voice, Naruto became still. Sasuke was tense, and angry. Sasuke knew that he had been used.

"How could you do that." It was more of a statement than a question, and Naruto knew that the pale boy was livid. "How could you use me to sate your own stupid needs, you fucking selfish dick!"

Sasuke tried to push Naruto off of him, but Naruto refused to move. He had no energy left, for anything. Let Sasuke yell at him. Let him hit him and shout. Naruto would just lay there and take it. Like he had made Sasuke lie there and take it moments before.

"You practically just _raped _me!" the brunette was shrieking, enraged, "Get _off _me! What? Did you want to do it again? Do you want another go? For fucks sake Naruto, get the fuck off me and just let me be pathetic without having my personal space invaded as well!"

Sasuke kept shouting similar things, all in a tone of general furious outrage, and Naruto just sat up a little and stared at him.

He couldn't quite believe that he'd actually just done that. And to Sasuke, his dearest friend of all people. And now everything that they'd built together, their friendship, their home, however chaotic it had turned out to be. Their whole lives had been virtually spent with one another, and now Naruto had gone and literally fucked it all up.

And now Sasuke was shouting and crying, and Naruto was still inside him and couldn't bring himself to respond and everything was just so hectic that Naruto almost couldn't breathe as he realised something that he hadn't noticed that he'd known all along. Hands were pushing at his chest, slipping on their shared sweat, but Naruto took no notice.

Sasuke. His best friend. His life. His only family. His...lover?

He had just hurt Sasuke in a way that nobody else could have. And it was the worst possible hurt that anybody could have inflicted on the Uchiha. But he had finally realised. And with that realisation, he pulled himself out of Sasuke and off the bed, leaving the room.

But nor before he heard Sasuke shout after him, "You've just been acting so...dangerous!"

Closing the door behind him, Naruto made his way over to Sasuke's room. He tugged open a drawer, pulled a pair of Sasuke's boxers on, and collapsed onto the large bed, feeling utterly confused and very determined. Sleep took him over, and Naruto felt relieved.

The next morning, after having awoken to find himself in Sasuke's room, Naruto remembered everything that had happened the night before with a sickening jolt. And then he was up, stalking through the lounge room and creeping into his own room, where sure enough, Sasuke was sleeping on his bed, a sheet tangled around his lithe body. The body that Naruto had both immersed himself in and used horribly the night before.

The Uchiha looked so peaceful while he slept, and Naruto felt a renewed pang of absolute guilt wrack through his body at what he had done to his best friend.

Hopefully though, from now on, with his newfound sense of dedication, Naruto would fix this. He would show Sasuke that he would not act so dangerously anymore. He would not whore himself out or drink or do drugs. He wouldn't stay out until ungodly hours or who knew when and have Sasuke worrying his brains out about him at home. He wouldn't shout at police or smash people's windows or steal. He would be the Naruto he had been for Sasuke before all of this. Except, with one small, but very, very big change.

Naruto bent down, his face a mere inch above Sasuke's, and smiled. Even though he'd probably never say it out loud, at least not more than once or twice, Naruto knew how he felt about Sasuke. Hopefully, over time, the Uchiha would realise as well.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he whispered to the sleeping boy, kissing him gently, "I am so, so sorry. I love you."

Then, standing, he walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He wondered if the boy would _ever _find out, being so used to rejection that he just didn't try any more. Naruto knew that especially after last night, Sasuke wouldn't be so friendly from now on at all.

It was okay though. Sasuke _would _find out, and a lot sooner than Naruto had supposed. Because while Naruto had been uttering his confession, Sasuke had not been asleep at all.

---


End file.
